Rocky
Rocky is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. While he does originally speak in the first episode, he reverts to the single word "bulleh" while barfing at the same time in Episode 4, and stayed like that for the rest of the first season. (At the final episode of the season, it turns out that he has an infinite matter generator in his mouth, so he could barf when he wanted to). He talks again in Rescission. Unless upset, he is always seen with a abnormally large permanent smile on his face. He was the team leader for Another Name in episodes Insectophobe's Nightmare and Crybaby!, and a member of each team at some point in the game. One disadvantage of the barf is that most of the time, it ends up on someone's face (Tennis Ball, Spongy, etc.) However, it can prove to be useful as seen in A Leg Up in the Race, as he barfed his way up to the top of the ladder, while in Don't Lose Your Marbles, he barfed up red balls for himself and Tennis Ball, and in Rescission he vomited his way across the gorge. On the other hand, he sometimes tends to mess up challenges, as seen in Barriers and Pitfalls; he broke the lift, and in Bridge Crossing, he broke the first bridge. In the series he shown to like Tennis Ball by calling him "My good ol' friend", and by choosing him as the first person on Another Name. Rocky was eliminated in episode 22 with 319 votes, being only 7 votes ahead of Flower. Rocky joined BFDIA with 1,008 votes, the most out of everyone. In Welcome Back, he appears to be barfing again. It is unknown how he got his barf back. Appearance Rocky appears to be a quartzite rock, a form of the mineral quartz. His main body is smoky gray, and his shading is a darker gray. Coverage BFDI In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Rocky is seen casually standing, when a falling Woody collides into him. Due to this collision, a tiny chip of Woody falls off his body causing Woody to scream. Rocky is seen later standing on a mountain. Snowball, who crash-landed his hang glider there, walks up to him and tells Rocky to wake up. Although he never was asleep, Rocky reacts as if he was, confused, followed by greeting Snowball with a hello. This annoys Snowball, who throws Rocky off the mountain with a sigh. Rocky enjoys the thrill of flying through the air, until he collides into Tennis Ball. He then greets Tennis Ball, and calls him his "good ol' friend", which annoys TB. During the balance beam challenge, he continues to casually stand in place, not interacting with anyone. Despite this, he manages to make it to the final 4, when he is finally pushed of by Teardrop, who falls in as well. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, he is picked last for Squashy Grapes, simply because he has no arms. During the boat race through the Goiky Canal, after Snowball pushes Golf Ball off the cliff, the rest of his team collide into him, running in fear. The collision causes him to be sent flying into Snowball, and both of them fall off the cliff and into the water, eventually using Spongy as a floating device. Because of the lack of teamwork, his team loses the challenge. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Rocky did not receive a vote to be eliminated, and is safe at Cake at Stake. Later during the challenge, he continues to stand still, doing nothing. Pin then hit Woody, who almost collides into Rocky again because of this, but Tennis Ball kicked him out of the way, once again, sending him flying through the air. Moments later, he lands on the ski lift wire, breaking it, making it impossible for anyone else to make it to the finish line. In Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?, Rocky is unable to do the test, for he doesn't know how to write. Tennis Ball tells him that he needs to learn how to write though, even though he has no arms. This angers Rocky, who kicks Tennis Ball, causing him to roll down a hill. He is later confronted by Golf Ball, who complains that he hasn't started. Even so, he still turns in his test, getting zero points. In Sweet Tooth, Rocky makes a gray-colored cake. He also barfs in his cake, making this the 1st time he barfs on the show. Despite barfing in his cake, he still manages to get 22 points, placing 2nd in the challenge. He also helps in the chocolate eating challenge, winning for his team. Rocky stops talking in this episode. In Bridge Crossing, Rocky is only seen briefly. When Snowball tries get revenge on Golf Ball, he attempts to throw Rocky at her, but Golf Ball dodges him, and hits one of the bridges instead, destroying it. Because of this, he falls into the gorge, sinking into the water below. In Power of Three, Rocky is grouped up with Snowball and Golf Ball for the race. He doesn't do much anything at all, and is simply carried by Snowball throughout the challenge, barfing on Ice Cube along the way. In Puzzling Mysteries, Rocky is hardly seen, casually standing still and doing nothing throughout the challenge. When choosing which contestant he wants on his team, he vomits, and his barf is shaped like Firey, implying that he votes for Firey. In Cycle of Life, Rocky caused minor michief while picking the Squashy Grape members that would compete in the challenge, when he barfed on the spinner. During the challenge, he hardly did anything, as he always did. He did, however, vomit on Golf Ball while she was carrying him, crashing into a tree as a result. When it came for his time to run, he continued to just stand there, doing nothing. This angers Golf Ball, who kicks Rocky into the Tree. He then began (slowly) walking to the finish line. At the speed he was going, Rocky's Team was going to lose, that is, had Golf Ball not kicked Rocky once again to the goal. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Rocky was chosen as Team Captain of the new Team. Due to the fact that he forgot how to speak in Sweet Tooth (as noted by Tennis Ball), he chose Tennis Ball by vomiting on him. Tennis Ball then chose the rest of the members of the Team that would later be called Another Name. During the challenge, Rocky can be seen walking backwards, vomiting on Coiny along the way. When his team is about to win he vomits in their path causing his team to lose. In Crybaby!, Rocky does not participate in the Crying contest, but seems to be quite a hazard during the Tie Breakers. During the Skiing challenge, Rocky trips Teams while skiing downhill, causing them to roll into large Snowballs. Rocky could not compete in the Hand Stand challenge, for he does not have arms. Instead of competing, he simply barfs on both of the Teams, causing his own Team to lose. In Lofty, Rocky, along with Golf Ball were at risk for being eliminated with the most votes. However, the Squishy Cherries chose Rocky to be on their Team, making him safe. Once again, Rocky didn't do anything during the challenge. Even so, his balloon was still the last one to be popped. In A Leg Up in the Race, Rocky was unable to climb the Ladders during the challenge, for he was armless. However, he still managed to reach the top by using his barf as an aerial maneuver. Rocky started out with 30 points for the Point System. For placing 11th in the challenge, he gained 1 point, but also lost 15 points for being voted for 15 times throughout the season. He ended up in the Bottom Third (later called the Danger Zone), and was put up for elimination. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Rocky is not pleased with the new Elimination Area, but decides to love it when Announcer tells him to like it. Rocky is safe from elimination with only 11 votes. During the challenge, he barfs up 2 Red Balls, one for him and one for Tennis Ball, and places 3rd, earning him 15 points. Even so, he is still in the Danger Zone, putting him up for elimination. In Half a Loaf is Better Than None, Rocky, once again is safe from elimination with 49 votes. During the Bread Loaf challenge, Rocky does not pay much attention towards watching the eliminated contestants compete, and barfs up Miniature Rockys instead. Rocky, along with everyone else (besides Tennis Ball), does not succeed in retrieving Announcer's Marble collection from the Acid Tub, however, he still gains 10 Sympathy Points for being armless. Despite, galloping backwards, he still does very well in the Hurdle Jumping challenge. When he hit fifth hurdle, vomiting on pendulum, and vomited it. Speaker called "spectacular vomit art." And earned 20 points from it, keeping him safe from elimination. In Vomitaco, Rocky chooses to participate in the Barf Bag contest. When Announcer says that the vomit in the Barf Bag was just colored water, Rocky barfs into it. This grosses out Pencil, who knocks him off the platform. For staying on his platform for 17 seconds, he got 17 points, landing him in the Danger Zone, putting him up for elimination. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Rocky is safe from elimination, only receiving 92 votes. Since he is armless, he was disqualified from the Bowling Challenge. Regardless, he, along with a few others lose the least amount of points, only losing 35 points total. However, even though he was not in the Danger Zone, he, along with everyone else (besides Firey) was put up for elimination. In The Reveal, Rocky only got 43 votes, and was safe yet again from elimination. During the Frisbee competition, he pairs up with Spongy, and their group is the second group to finish, earning them 100 points, making them safe from elimination. In Reveal Novum, Rocky voted Leafy to be eliminated, because she had arms. Rocky uses his barfing habits to help him advance through the Staring Contest tournament. This strategy however, does not work against Pencil, who simply catches the vomit and throws it back at Rocky's face, causing him to blink. For making it to the semi-finals, he gets 15 points, making him safe from elimination. In Rescission, Rocky first says "Hi pencil! Aren't you glad I did not vomit on you?" Later Rocky does quite well in the Unicycle challenge. He uses his vomit as a speed boost, and is able to easily complete the race, placing 2nd, and getting an immunity ticket. In Gardening Hero, Rocky was not seen much, for he was abducted by aliens, barfed inside of their UFO, and ultimately destroyed in the ensuing explosion. Unable to do the challenge, he is put up for elimination. In The Glistening, none of the eliminated contestants chose Rocky to be eliminated, making him safe. In the Long Jump challenge, instead of using his barf as an aerial maneuver, he flaps his legs, causing him to fly across the Dirt Pathway. Rocky did go far in the Long Jump challenge, however, since Leafy scadooed to Yoyleland (followed by giving her immunity to Spongy), Rocky was put up for elimination. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Rocky vomited on Firey's Replcement Announcer at the beginning of the episode, which caused him to be slapped. During elimination, he is eliminated at 319 votes, beating 2nd place Flower by only 7 votes to be eliminated. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Rocky, along with other eliminated contestants are briefly seen excited when the TLC is teleported away, but then starts freaking out when it is teleported back again. In Return of the Hang Glider, when asked who he wants to win Dream Island, Rocky barfs a Leafy shaped vomit, implying that he wants Leafy to win Dream Island. When Firey wins Dream Island, he lets Rocky onto the Island. It is later revealed that an Infinite Matter Generator is located inside Rocky, which explains why he can barf so much. Later on however, a small spiked ball falls into Rocky's mouth, smashing the Generator, meaning Rocky can no longer barf anymore. Pencil gets excited and says "Finally, no more vomit". Rocky answers to this by spitting out the spiked ball into Pencil's face. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, it is revealed that Rocky would be competing in BFDIA, as he recieved the most votes (1,008 votes) to join the Season. When choosing teams, Rocky chooses to be on the larger team. Other than this, Rocky doesn't do much, and simply idles in the background, although he does help his team win the tug-of-war contest (despite not having arms). In Get Digging, Rocky doesn't contribute much in making the Yoyle Stew, as he continues to idle in the background. When prompted by Fries, however, he does go dig a hole to search for ingredients underground. In the end, his Team is put up for elimination. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Rocky is amongst the first to recieve the cake, only getting 80 dislikes (which replaced votes) for elimination. After Fries got poisoned/killed in the bug killing contest, Rocky eats his poisoned remains, killing himself in the process. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Rocky is brought back to life by Coiny using the new Hand-powered Recovery Center (HPRC). As usual, he does nothing during the challenge, and thanks to Coiny and Bomby, his team ends up losing, and is put up for elimination. In Get in the Van, Rocky is brought back to life by the HPRC after Bomby exploded in the last episode. During Cake at Stake, Rocky drools out a strange purple substance but after a while, he stops. He gets 416 likes, coming close to Puffball, and recieves 159 dislikes. Before the challenge, Rocky promises to never switch to any other teams by smiling and jumping up and down, and saying "mmmhmm!". During the challenge, Rocky, GB, and TB are all pushed off of Puffball by Gelatin. He kept smiling while falling. Evil Leafy starts chasing them but Rocky keeps the same smile on his face. The smile never goes away even after they reach a dead end. The FreeSmart Van crashed upon them, and Evil Leafy eats all of them. In No More Snow!, Rocky got crushed by 9,024 kg of weight while inside Evil Leafy, who ate him in Get in the Van, so he does not appear in this episode. In It's a Monster, Rocky's first appearance was when after Gelatin and Puffball recovered their team members. After Firey was called to be present, he was smiling up and down. When Golfball said to position on top of Puffball, Rocky's legs were squiggled for climbing up Puffball. He kept on smiling on the episode. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pencil took Rocky from Puffball with other Team No-Name members and threw him into a monster's mouth. This delayed Team No-Name, resulting in FreeSmart winning the challenge. Kills Total kills: 1 Trivia *Rocky is the smallest contestant out of everyone. *Rocky is one of the only two contestants (the other being Firey) who got on all of the Season 1 teams: Squishy Cherries, Squashy Grapes, and Another Name. **Therefore, Rocky was the only object that was on all of the teams but did not win. ** This also makes him the only armless contestant to be on all three teams. ** Rocky was the first and only Another Name member to switch to the Squishy Cherries. *Rocky is one of three Season 1 Team Captains, the others being Leafy and Pin. **He is the only male team captain in BFDI. **He also the only armless team captain in BFDI. *Rocky has only talked in 5 Episodes of BFDI: Take the Plunge, Cycle of Life, Rescission, Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, and Return of the Hang Glider. *Rocky barfs ever since Episode 4, but then he stopped barfing in Episode 25 due to his Infinite Matter Generator getting destroyed. *Rocky has barfed approximately 92 times on BFDI. **This excludes times when he barfed up objects (such as Red Balls, Frisbees, and Meteorites.) *Rocky made a cameo appearance in Inanimate Insanity, where he made Pickle to trip on him in One-Shot Wonder. *Rocky ranked 4th Place out of everyone (excluding those who rejoined.) *Rocky is the only character who got 1,000+ votes and got the most votes to be on Battle For Dream Island Again with 1,008. *Rocky and Ice Cube are the only Season 1 eliminated contestants who didn't have a chance of returning in BFDI. *Rocky is the second highest ranking contestant who is voiced by Cary Huang, the highest ranking being Spongy. *Rocky spent the least amount of time in the TLC out of everyone in the first season, at only 3 months. *Rocky's favorite screen is barf (perhaps referencing to his barfing habits in Season 1, and may also mean that he misses vomiting). *Rocky is one of the only contestants who hasn't had a speaking line in BFDIA along with Teardrop. *His saliva is purple, as shown when he was drooling in Get in the Van. *Rocky is a skilled unicyclist as he was the only contestant to not fall over in Rescission, besides Leafy. *Out of all the armless contestants, Rocky survived the longest in BFDI, tying with Spongy. *It seems that Rocky and Spongy are good friends, judging by they are known as the only two "gross" contestants. They also were partners at the Frisbee contest in The Reveal. *Rocky is one of the six contestants whose name can be a human name. The others are Pen, David, Woody, Ruby, and Dora. *The official sound of Rocky's barfing is "bulleh", not "bleh". It is confirmed in the subtitles for Lofty, as well as a file called bulleh.gif. *Rocky is the last armless contestant to be eliminated in BFDI, if Spongy's rejoin and elimination is not counted. *Rocky's first and last barfing victims are Ice Cube and Firey Speaker Box, respectively. *Rocky barfed on 8 people. They are Ice Cube, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Coiny, Firey, Spongy, Pencil and Firey Speaker Box. * In Welcome Back, his ability to barf is back. It hasn't yet been explained how he got it back, considering his Infinite Matter Generator was destroyed. * Rocky is widely known as a fan favorite, similar to Pen and Spongy. Gallery Rocky_BFDIA_Intro.png|Rocky (As in the BFDI and BFDIA intro) Rocky.png Rocky Eyebrows.png|Rocky's Check-it Eyebrows Rocky 2.png Rocky_6.png|Rocky jumping in Get To The Top Although There Is No Top (GTTTATINT) Rocky 8.png|sad rocky Rocky 9.png|rocky up for elimination in BFDIA 2 Rocky 10.png|Rocky up for elimination in BFDIA 4 Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG|Rocky with Bubble, Leafy and Firey at the Episode 20 Cake at Stake ceremony. Rocky's vomit art.gif|Rocky making art with his vomit 11 Rocky.png poisoned rocky.png|poisoned rocky Screenshot_20170810-181249.jpg|Rocky and Tennis Ball in Total Firey Island Screenshot_20170810-200552.jpg|Another TFI Rocky. See also Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Another Name Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Rocky Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Season 3 Contestants